Avant l'Empereur
by NynyVII
Summary: Son destin était écrit, il le savait et l'avait accepté, seulement il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une rencontre fortuite pourrait faire voler ses convictions en éclat. Masaomi/Shiori.


Akashi Masaomi ferma lentement son carnet de note quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours. Il avait pensé, espéré même, que son entrée à l'université lui rendrait une certaine motivation à suivre les cours, mais il n'en avait rien été. Depuis bientôt trois ans maintenant il restait en tête de sa promotion, mais il n'en retirait aucune réelle satisfaction. Après tout, c'était quelque chose de normal, presque naturel, pour un Akashi. On lui avait assuré que Tôdai avait un niveau de difficulté élevé, très élevé, mais il avait été déçu. C'était dur, mais pas vraiment un challenge pour lui qui avait passé toute sa scolarité entre écoles et professeurs particuliers.

On ne plaisantait pas avec l'éducation de celui qui allait hériter de ce que l'on surnommait « l'empire ». Le petit magasin familial qui avait émergé des ruines de l'après-guerre et qui était rapidement devenu un véritable pilier économique avait besoin d'un dirigeant qui le mènerait d'une main de fer. Il se savait capable d'être cet homme-là, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre la relève de son père avec peut-être un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Il se sentait comme anesthésié par une éducation trop sévère. Il ne vivait que pour l'entreprise, n'avait aucun loisir autre que le nécessaire pour sa classe sociale, et finirait probablement marié à une femme choisie par ses parents lors d'un omiai. Qu'importe, si sa vie personnelle était programmée, il ferait en sorte de se surpasser dans sa vie professionnelle. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de challenge dans ses études.

Il rangea ses notes dans sa mallette et se leva avec cette élégance obtenue après des années à se forcer à avoir le dos droit et des mouvements mesurés. Encore une fois, un Akashi se devait d'avoir toujours l'air irréprochable. Cela incluait aussi une certaine classe vestimentaire, et il avait opté pour la facilité en commençant à mettre des costumes chaque jour, comme il le faisait quand il mettait ses uniformes au collège et au lycée. Forcément, avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière qui prenaient parfois des teintes rougeoyantes, il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un étudiant, et paraissait de ce fait inaccessible aux yeux du peu de gens qui aurait eu le courage de passer outre son prestigieux nom de famille pour l'aborder. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'on le regarde de loin, et ne se sentait pas particulièrement seul. En tout cas, il avait réussit à s'en convaincre avec le temps.

Il sortit d'un pas calme et serein de l'amphithéâtre où avait eu lieu son cours. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et les couloirs étaient encore remplis d'étudiants, de professeurs et d'autres visiteurs. Lui avait finit pour aujourd'hui, mais il avait prit pour habitude de rester quelques heures de plus à la bibliothèque tous les jours depuis qu'il avait remercié son dernier professeur particulier. Il voulait faire ses preuves seul, et ça portait ses fruits. Il prit donc le chemin du grand bâtiment abritant tout le savoir dont il avait besoin, et se rendit à l'accueil dans l'intention de demander la clef d'une des salles individuelles et insonorisées de l'étage.

Une jeune femme attendait déjà devant le bureau que la personne chargée des enregistrements revienne. Brune, un chignon lâche retenant à peine ses cheveux, elle semblait peiner à retrouver quelque chose dans son sac. Il s'en désintéressa quand la personne, un homme, qu'ils attendaient vint s'installer derrière son bureau.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le quarantenaire une fois bien assit sur son fauteuil, son registre ouvert devant lui.

La demoiselle releva la tête, comme surprise, trop concentrée sur sa recherche. Elle remarqua rapidement Masaomi.

\- Ah, pardon, je ne retrouve plus ma carte, tu peux passer devant. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire poli, avant de retourner fouiller ses affaires.

De toute évidence elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas tutoyé de cette façon, aussi familièrement. Comme si il était juste un étudiant normal, peut-être un brin excentrique à cause de son look qui le vieillissait. Lui qui pensait que sa réputation avait finit de faire le tour de l'université, après trois ans, il s'était apparemment trompé. Loin de s'en offusquer sur le coup, il trouva même cela plutôt rafraîchissant, peut-être à cause de ses pensées de tout à l'heure. Il allait devoir se reprendre, il ne devait pas commencer à se laisser aller de cette façon. Et puisque c'était si gentiment proposé, il passa devant pour dire ce qu'il voulait à l'homme de l'accueil.

\- Une salle de travail, je vous prie.

Il aimait avoir sa tranquillité, et ces petites salles, bien qu'entourées de verre, étaient idéales pour être au calme, même en plein cœur de la bibliothèque. L'homme tourna son registre dans sa direction pour qu'il y inscrive son nom, son cursus et laisse sa carte d'étudiant, pendant que lui-même se retournait pour chercher la clef d'une des fameuses salles.

\- Vous avez de la chance, c'est la dernière de libre ! Lui signala le quarantenaire en lui faisant à nouveau face.

Un petit son mi-surprit, mi-déçu venant de derrière lui accueillit la nouvelle, alors qu'il s'emparait de la clef que le réceptionniste lui tendait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la jeune femme brune qui avait l'air d'avoir enfin retrouvée sa propre carte. De toute évidence, elle avait aussi eu dans l'intention d'emprunter une de ces salles, et l'homme derrière son bureau en arriva à la même conclusion.

\- Vous pouvez la partager, c'est prévu pour le travail de groupe à la base. Fit-il remarquer.

Masaomi ne dit rien, mais il aurait, en son fort intérieur, préféré que cet homme évite de rappeler cet état de fait. Maintenant, il devait faire face à deux yeux d'un marron chaud qui le fixaient avec espoir, comme si tout le reste de son existence reposait sur le fait qu'il accepte ou non qu'elle l'accompagne, et il n'avait absolument aucune raison valable de refuser sa présence dans ce lieu public. Il donna donc la seule réponse qui lui paraissait valable.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Mis à part le fait qu'il pouvait dès à présent dire adieu à sa tranquillité pour les prochaines heures.

\- Merci beaucoup !

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement avec reconnaissance, avant d'aller noter à son tour son nom sur le registre et laisser sa carte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, tout sourire.

\- Je suis Shino Shiori, enchantée. Je me ferais discrète, promis. Assura-t-elle en le suivant à l'étage pour rejoindre leur salle.

Au moins elle paraissait avoir comprit son besoin de calme, c'était déjà ça.

\- Akashi Masaomi, moi de même. Se présenta-t-il à son tour en ouvrant la porte de la seule salle vide de l'étage.

C'était la moindre des politesses après tout. Il entra et s'installe à la petite table au centre de la pièce, sortant les livres et son carnet de notes dont il aurait besoin, sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Akashi…

Soudain, elle eut l'air d'avoir une illumination, et tapa légèrement dans ses mains.

\- Comme l'entreprise Akashi ?

\- C'est exact.

Même si c'était plutôt l'entreprise qui avait prit son nom de famille, et pas l'inverse. Il s'assit et ouvrit son carnet de notes, faisant fit du regard insistant de la brune. Encore une qui devait être intéressée par son argent, ce ne serait pas nouveau.

\- Je savais que l'héritier de « l'empire » étudiait ici, mais je ne pensais pas le rencontrer pour de vrai. Sourit-elle. Est-ce que tu m'accorderais une petite interview ?

La question le prit légèrement de court. Non seulement elle continuait de le tutoyer, mais en plus elle se prenait pour une journaliste ? Elle parut comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'explications.

\- En fait, le sujet de mon mémoire repose sur la renaissance économique d'après-guerre, et au vu de l'histoire de ton entreprise ce serait une vraie aubaine pour moi si tu pouvais répondre à quelques questions… ça ne te dérange pas ?

Un mémoire… autant pour lui, non seulement il s'était méprit sur ses intentions, mais en plus c'était une sempai. Il décida que lui accorder son vœu lui permettrait de se racheter. Sans compter qu'elle avait à nouveau ce regard presque suppliant qu'elle avait utilisé tout à l'heure, et qui lui donnait étrangement du mal à lui dire « non ». Allons bon, où était donc passé tout son aplomb ? Il devait manquer de sommeil aujourd'hui. Gardant un air digne, il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps.

\- Si vous êtes libre en fin de semaine, c'est possible.

\- Je le suis ! Assura-t-elle d'un air ravi. Merci, Akashi-kun.

Ils convinrent donc du jour et de l'heure pour coller au mieux avec l'emploi du temps de ministre de Masaomi, qui s'était tout de même empêché de tiquer à l'appellation vraiment trop familière pour lui. Il commençait à se demander dans quoi il était en train de s'embarquer, et espérait bien couper les ponts avec cette pétillante jeune femme dès que ce serait possible, elle le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le traitait comme une personne tout à fait lambda, sa famille incluse.

Et pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

* * *

Hellow !

Vous allez me tuer, mais oui, j'ai encore commencé une nouvelle fic (hétéro en plus, sacrilège XD)... en espérant que l'idée et l'histoire vous plairont, et que ce petit prologue vous aura donné envie de suivre les parents de notre Sei national dans leur relation qui promet d'être intéressante ! :D

A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
